


"Thank You, Sir"

by debohiolady



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Please leave a comment, Please leave me comments., Spanking, this never happened--it is a made up story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know these people personally and this is a made up story. Thiis never happened as far as I am aware. It is my made up story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Thank You, Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know these people personally and this is a made up story. Thiis never happened as far as I am aware. It is my made up story.

Thank you, Sir

Entering the home, it seemed as normal as any home in LA. Plush carpets, comfy couches, trays of food and a bar set up with plenty of alcohol or beer to choose from. Nothing out of the ordinary from any typical party they had ever been to. Or so they thought.

As the boys arrived they were introduced to the party guests, their outfits being admired. Tommy looked ravishing in the skintight latex pants molding sexily to his legs and ass. The matching tight vest with the cutout nipples had pink lightning streaks matching his lips. Adam was squeezed into a deep black tight tank shirt which clung to his chest. The recent workouts presented his buff shoulders and arms. His slick tight pants with the codpiece drew a lot of attention as well. Both their faces marked with extreme lines of makeup and glitter.

A sexy sub approached them dressed in black slick underwear tight as a second skin. There was a cutout that his penis and balls poked through which was wrapped in a leather penis cage. His collar had a ring in the middle with 2 taut chains leading from it down to his pierced nipples and another chain across his chest connecting them. Two more chains were splitting downward from the nipples to finish the diamond effect, connecting to links on the cage. If he would happen to move his head to any degree it would pull on the nipples which in turn pulled on his cock. He remarked, “I am instructed to tell you the rules and give you the tour. If the door to a room is closed you may NOT enter. If the door is open you are allowed to enter to watch only but do not participate unless you are invited. You may not intrude without permission. All the items are sterile so anything you use must be placed in the container available and will be dealt with accordingly by our staff. Room limits are ½ hour. There is a booklet outside each room that you can sign up to book the room so you are sure to have a time allotted if you so desire. If no one has the room booked you are allowed to use it.”

They followed the sub downstairs and realized this level was a different story from upstairs. It’s where the house transformed into a full dungeon. The first room had all sorts of kinky party favors. Hanging on the wall were paddles, whips and rope-bondage equipment. In fact there was a bondage scene in action as they walked past. They continued through the hallway to the next room which was a stark white medical room, complete with a table bed with stirrups, medical instruments on the counter, and electro stimulation equipment. The room across from it had mirrored walls and a bed that a man was strapped to face down. His hands were cuffed with chains coming from the wall pulling his arms up. His legs spread open and tied to the footboard with ropes. A naked man was slapping his ass with a transparent paddle showing the red hot ass glowing through.  
At this scene Adams dick felt tight inside the codpiece and it started to throb, while Tommy nervously skittered past.  
The last room at the end of the hall was totally black and had a red swing dangling from the ceiling. Some guy was strapped in the swing and was being fucked wildly by a big sexy dude.

Lust was definitely lurching through Adam and taking its toll. The whole setting gave him an urgency to want to touch Tommy but since all the rooms seemed to be occupied at the moment they decided to go back up and have a drink. After a couple drinks the atmosphere became more relaxed. Some people were kissing and petting in the living room, they could feel sex surrounding them. Adam was busy in a conversation with the hostess when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Tommy heading downstairs behind a tall, dark handsome man. Adam and Tommy had already agreed they were there to play so if one or the other wanted to participate in something it was ok except they agreed there would be no fucking anyone else. Anything else was acceptable. While Adam really wanted to follow Tommy he just watched them walk away. He decided to be patient. About 10 minutes later his curiosity got the better of him and he slipped down the stairs. He eased down the hallway slowly, glancing into the first room then onto the next and the next. Adam was getting a little nervous because he didn’t see him. He reached the end of the hall looking around. Where could he be? He noticed a dim light coming from another hallway that they had not been taken down before. He wasn't sure if he was allowed down there but he inched slowly and cautiously, listening intently and could hear small whimpers. Luckily the door was ajar, not fully open but not closed either. He saw a huge stockade on one side of the room but no one was on it. He leaned his head in a little further and instantly his dick started to throb. Tommy’s body was leaning over a padded sawhorse. The shock of seeing Tommy, legs spread and tied to the legs of the horse, his arms dropped on the other side, tied to the other legs antagonized Adam beyond belief. His sexy bare ass had red streaks across it and when the flogger slapped across his ass again, Tommy cried out, “8, Thank you Sir.” The Master was making him count out the strokes. Adam initially wanted to stop the guy from doing it again however the Master glanced over to Adam. He turned the handle toward him, offering Adam to take over. Slightly unsure, he took the whip. He nervously walked to Tommy, noticing a blindfold over his eyes. Tommy wouldn’t even know who was holding the whip. Adam glanced up and saw the Master walk out the door, closing it behind him.

Adam took a breath, and let it out slowly. Asking himself in his mind, could he do this? Should he do this? He heard a soft whimper emit from Tommy. It was a whimper of desire not fear, he was begging. Adam takes a second breath, gathering courage, lifts the whip then swings, watching the tails strike him. Tommy’s hips jerk, as he blurts out, “9, Thank you Sir.” The feeling of empowerment rises up inside Adam at becoming Tommy’s new Master. His cock is blazing with desire now. He runs his hand over Tommy’s ass to check the streaks of red, feeling for the heat. He knows 10 strikes is the limit so he lifts the flogger again and brings it to the ass. Not as hard as he could but enough because he sees Tommy dripping cum on the floor. He hears Tommy weakly say, “10, Thank you Sir.”  
Adam removed his codpiece, poured lube on his hand and slicked up the condom covering his cock then begins to rub his hard cock against Tommy's tailbone, forming a J as he strokes forward and back. He pulls away and starts to play with the tight puckering at the asshole. He attempts to enter a finger inside Tommy, feeling him tense up so Adam slapped his ass cheek. Tommy relaxed and Adam slipped the finger past the rim. He lubed him up more as he worked opening him up until he could get two fingers inside rolling and scissoring, then a third finger worked past the rim. His cock was twitching so much Adam finally lined up to the hole--Tommy started to wiggle his head in a "no" fashion, with an "I can't". Tommy knows he can't let anyone but Adam fuck him but he forgot to tell the Master that rule. He knew the Master was in control and it was no use. Adam wanted so bad to slide in fast but knew Tommy wasn't ready for that so he eased in slowly until the cock was about half way stretching Tommy open wide. Adam has wanted this with Tommy for so long and the intense playing increased his awareness of how much, that he can't hold off any longer. He pushes deeper and pulls back watching his dick disappear again as it pushes further until he is in to the hilt, his balls hitting against Tommy's, making a smack as they slap together. Tommy is moaning with pain and pleasure, not sure which one is more prominent. Adam feels the surge as he pumps the cum out with the last three strokes. He eased out of Tommy, removed the condom, throwing it in the trash. He leans down and begins to run his hands over Tommy’s ass soothing the pain, dropping kisses on the now cooled streaks. He reaches down, releasing Tommy’s legs, walks around to the other side and unties his hands. He gathers Tommy, lifting and turning him into his arms, cradling him. Tommy is limp like a wet noodle, exhausted and spent. He lays him down on his side on the mat below them. He lines up against him, holding him close. Tommy’s eyes flutter open slightly, a soft smile grows on his lips, and he snuggles close into Adam, mumbling “Thank you, Sir.”


End file.
